


Copper and Silver

by Karios



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, heavy handed metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Jonathan does what he must. What he has always done.





	Copper and Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



In 1982, pennies of two different metallic compositions were in circulation. Difficult to distinguish on the outside except that one has a better chance to shine. But metal matters. Copper could withstand greater heat, and higher pressure, and was harder to break. Copper would do what needed to be done. It was only trading one coin for another. Cam had lines he couldn’t cross, parts of himself he couldn’t, wouldn't compromise. Until Johnny got the tape back, following the mystery woman meant living another lie, commiting to a painful deception. He had been training for that role his entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Copper and Silver or C/S is a magic trick which involves swapping one coin for another. I thought it was fitting, even if the pennies are copper versus zinc.


End file.
